Azrais Prime
Azrais Prime is the fourth planet located in the Balatir system. It has 8 major continents and 3 much smaller ones. It is a beautiful planet known for it's wonderful scenery and ancient ruins. Since the continents are long and many, there aren't any particular large oceans, like as big as the Pacific Ocean on Earth, but more like many smaller oceans. Continents of the Southern Hemisphere Estain Estain is the biggest and longest continent on Azrais Prime (running east to west directly over the equator). It holds the economic, political, and social capital of the world near its center. It also the most beautiful jungles and ancient ruins here. Though the center of Estain is heavily populated, farther out there aren't many settlements. Most of the continent is jungle. Branwin A middle-sized continent southeast of Estain. It was the most Seivoi-heavy populated continent before the tragedy at Hennenshau. Still, many people here are born with the gifts of the Seivoi. Around the year 1999, a cult was started--it's main focus: Seivois. The people worshipped Seivois as gods, turning their backs on Letora. This angered the rest of the world, but the government declared that its people were free to worship as they pleased. However, it is still against the law for a Seivoi to be practicing in public, or even be seen in public, even in Branwin. Because the government placed so many Seivoi searchers in Branwin, most of the Seivois fled to other continents. However, Branwin is still looked upon as being unclean, and it rarely has contact with the rest of the world--or the galaxy. Shakesta Shakesta is the third biggest continent on Azrais Prime, but the most populated. This may be because of its abundance of schools in nearly every subject, from dance to military tactics to mathematical equations. It is located south of Estain and Branwin. In the south it gets very cold and sometimes doesn't get any sunlight at all. However, it is still a tourist location thanks to its great snow in the Shakesta Range. Antares Originally named Anikis, this continent's new name was inspired by the human name for the red supergiant Antares. Some people think that Antares looks like antlers of a deer when looked at on a map, other think it looks like a giraffe from Earth. The island isn't very populated, and residents living there usually live in the way the Azrais did before the invention of the steam engine. The people there usually keep to themselves, and the after complaints made by the residents, the government made it illegal for tourists to enter Antares. Douan A small island between Antares and Shakesta. It is the coldest place on Azrais Prime, and the farthest south land goes. There is only one city, and it is basically a research station. It is off-limits to everyone except permissable personnel. Sometimes, Seivois are found hiding in the snowy wilderness and are arrested for violating this law, and for practicing Seivoity. Continents of the Northern Hemisphere Chesso Chesso is usually referred to as the "forest continent" thanks to its many forests. In fact, the entire continent was a forest until it was settled. It is usually a place where retired military personnel, or military personnel on shore leave come to relax. The towns of Chesso resemble the old look and technology of a time years during the early years after the invention of the steam engine, but there are still modern technology in every building. Because of the thick growth of trees in Chesso, there are many Seivoi structures in use that have not been found by Seivoi searchers. Neqezu The second largest continent, Neqezu reaches from a little north of Estain to the northern pole. It consists of many plains, but in contrast, it also sports some of the tallest mountains on Azrais Prime. It is a highly populated, second to Shakesta, and is home to more than 1200 towns. Most of the free land in Neqezu is used for military weapons testing. Hantis Hantis is made up of two islands near the northern pole. It is usually used for military training camps. There is only one non-military city, which is called Wend. Usually, military families live here, but not always. The islands sport some of the worst snow storms on all of Azrais Prime, and is responsible for more than 50,000 deaths thanks to its rough terrain and sub-zero temps, especialy on the island of Urantu. Labes Labes is located only 50 miles from Hantis islands, but is warmer by about 50 degrees. It is the most densely populated continent, but because of its size, it is not the most populated on Azrais Prime. In southern Labes, many Azrais enjoy rock climbing to Mt. Casslefold. It is a treacherous climb, though not the highest on Azrais Prime. Labes is also home to a taiga environment, sporting some very tall pine-like trees and fierce feline beasts, the smallest sizing about one and a half times the size of a Terran Siberian Tiger. Erinaarin Erinaarin is the fourth largest continent on Azrais Prime. The mainland itself, is hardly spoken about, but its group of frosty island to the northwest is rich in many minerals, such as diamonds. Erinaarin has an intermediate population, mostly consisting of citizens in the southern part, and archaeologists and miners in the northern parts. Kasibo Kasibo is usually referred to as the "fishing continent", as many of the residents live in the coastal fishing ports. Kasibo makes about 85% of all fish products on Azrais Prime. Daily, about 2 tons of fish are caught in every city. Sometimes the fish are sent around Azrais Prime to be used as food in Azrais restaurants, while some are used only for their oil as a means of fuel in less-devoloped areas of Azrais Prime. Many visitors to Azrais Prime, and many Azrais living on Azrais Prime, like to visit Kasibo every so often thanks to its friendliness and beautiful mountain range along the center of the island.